


Something Within (and it scares me how far I’ll go)

by GooGirl



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Animal growth, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Chevre sisters, Dad Might, Dadmic, Dads adopt Deku, Dadzawa, Deku - Freeform, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Human Experimentation, I love Midoriya, Izuku adopts children, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya hates all for one, Midoriya hates endeavor, Mutant Midoriya Izuku, Mutant Powers, Not really though, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Midoriya Izuku, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, They can’t help it, This might get hard in some places, Timbercats - Freeform, Torture, Wing Growth, but only for a little bit, i don’t know, im so sorry, where is midoriya hisashi, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooGirl/pseuds/GooGirl
Summary: Midoriya is quirkless. That is a fact, it will never change. But he has never needed one, his will alone makes up for it, and his analysis doubles it. He’s beaten down but he knows he’ll get back up somehow. And Izuku is fine.Until a little girl crashes into his life and somehow, something snaps in him and he KNOWS that it is not a quirk, so what is it?is this just a self indulgent fix for my insatiable bad ass quirkless izuku fics? Why, yes, yes it is.
Relationships: mostly platonic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. In the beginning

I’m sure you must have heard these types of stories over and over again. Well, I promise you haven’t heard this one, not yet. This is my story, of how I grew up, faced the world and made it better by discovering and embracing myself. 

I am Izuku Midoriya, and I am quirkless. 

Quirks have appeared over the span of hundreds of years. Some history books say it was the Luminescent Baby that had the first quirk. I don’t think so. I think they have always been hidden in the corners of the world. Scientists aren’t able to explain it, how it appears or how someone can not get one after an entire line of quirk users. Other scientists tried to replicate it, like Dr. Emilia Xing, who published her papers on her theories of replicating the quirk phenomenon link between mutant, transformative, and mental quirks. The problem was, Dr. Xing was shunned by the scientific community for her ridiculous ideas, and as a result, she didn’t get funding.

But did that stop her? No, it didn’t. Dr. Xing just took a step back to simplify her findings into a formula. She worked for years to make it into a kind of genome that would set off amino acids in proteins, coding for the specific quirk she wanted the subject to exhibit, but since quirks were so vastly different, she settled to have a human express animal traits kind of quirk. Eventually, all of her research led to this venom that once injected, could change a person entirely. Now, all Dr. Xing needed was a test subject.

Dr. Xing was walking around her neighborhood when she saw a young pregnant woman moving into a house down the street. The woman’s name was Inko Midoriya, and she was my mother. I don’t know how Dr. Xing did it, but she managed to convince my mom to let her experiment on her, probably under the guise of something of stress levels in single pregnant woman. Three months pass, and I was born. A miracle baby, the doctors called me, I was born early. 

Dr. Ding grew close enough with my mother that she felt comfortable enough to have Dr.Xing babysit me while she went on dates with her now husband, Hisashi Midoriya. 

But it seemed Dr.Xing’s experiment had failed, so after spending enough years around me to know that I was officially quirkless, she moved somewhere to Australia to continue a new set of research on the quirked animals that kept popping up.

And me? Well, the day I learned I was quirkless, I wasn’t exactly thrilled to have my dreams crushed. But you know what they say, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, and though Dr. Tsubasa’s words didn’t kill my dreams, it definitely had an effect on little me.

Like I said though, it only seemed like the experiment failed.

Even when I was little, I noticed I was always faster and stronger than the other kids, I could hear them a mile away and smell them double. I had no problem seeing in the dark, and always had impeccable balance, and yet none of that mattered once I was labeled quirkless.

I’m actually kind of glad I never told anyone this until now, things could have turned out way worse than they did.

For now though, let’s start at the beginning...

Izuku smiled at Kacchan, he was just so cool! They way he jumped over logs with his explosions, although Kacchan still had trouble with his landing. Kacchans friends didn’t laugh though, they only cheered him on, like Izuku was doing except much closer to Kacchan that he was.

Ever since Izuku was labeled quirkless, there was an ever-growing divide between his classmates and himself. His teachers mostly ignored him, and the other kids had started to push the boundaries of what was acceptable around Izuku. Mostly taunting, and a lot more quirk rough housing, just on Izuku though, never on anyone else. Kacchan always seemed to be unsure of himself when he saw it happening, though Izuku was quick to reassure him that if he was in actual pain, Kacchan would know.

Izuku rapidly took notes about all the quirks i his class so far, figuring out new strategies to use them for them to begin training to be heros. Izuku couldn’t wait to show his mom! She would smile at him, and say how wonderful he was for helping others and remind him his mind is his greatest weapon, better than any quirk he could ever want.

“-et’s follow the stream! Maybe it’ll lead to a river, and then Bakugou could just blast himself over it!”  
The other kids made shouts of agreement at Tsubasa’s words, and Kacchan was even starting to look excited about it.

“What about Midoriya?” A girl asked, pointing to where Izukh was nestled behind a tree.

“Aw, just let him come, he needs to see what he could never achieve with that silly notebook of his anyways!” One of the boys closest to Kacchan smiled smugly. Kacchan looked uncomfortable though, so Izuku jumped in.

“I’d be happy to take some more notes on your quirk Kacchan, and then you can use them to train for your hero debut!” Kacchan agrees, so the rest of them agree to, and the gaggle of children race against the shore of the stream.

They follow it down until they reach fast moving, foamy water with a big log crossing the sides of the river. Kacchan is the first one to try to cross, the other kids start to get nervous around the rapids. Izuku needed to come closer to the log to properly see how Kacchan was balancing so well.

“Deku! Get up here, don’t you wanna see how it feels?” Kacchan laughs as Izuku scrambled to join him on the middle of the log, notebook still in hand and pen in his mouth. As Kacchan takes as small step back, he stumbles backwards and the wood shifts under Kacchan’s feet, sending him backwards to the rapids.

Quick as a flash, Izuku drops his stuff, turning and catching Kacchans hand as he dangles off the side of the log. His notebook and pen fall into the water, but that’s alright because Kacchan is still holding onto his hands, and- Kacchan probably needs to be pulled up. Together, their bodies pull (Izuku) and push (Katsuki) back onto a sitting position on the wood. They sit there for a couple minutes, catching their breath, when Katsuki finally talks.

“You saved me. Why?”

Izuku looks at him strangely. “You’re important to me Kacchan, I don’t want you getting hurt or leaving me.”

Kacchan clicks his tongue in frustration. “Yeah, but you lost your notes, and your pen, and your shoe-“

“My shoe?” Izuku looks down and sure enough, his shoe has been swept away in the chaos. He takes a moment, then shrugs. “Notes and pens and shoes can be replaced. Kacchan can’t be.”

Katsuki makes a noise of some kind. “Deku, I-“

“Bakugou! Are you alright? When I heard you fell into the river form the rest of the class, I got worried...” The frantic teacher ran to the boys.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Dekus’ the one that saved me.” At his words, the teacher turns, surprised at seeing Izuku. “Oh you’re here too Midoriya. Well, now that it’s all over how about you come inside and dry off from your ordeal, hmm?”

The class shuffled into place behind their teacher and followed her back to the school, where they finished their day. Kacchan never did finish what he was going to say to Izuku. But Izuku knows, especially from the way he stops the teasing at Izuku and as they leave, Kacchan bumps shoulders with him. It isn’t words, but it gets the message across: I’m sorry, and thank you

Izuku went home with a smile on his face and got a new notebook, just for Kacchan.


	2. The young days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, I would like ideas!!! I don’t have a set schedule, so I’ll update when I get the chance

Izuku is five when someone tries to break into his house. He thinks it’s his uncle, a man his mamma had told him had gone to prison for being mean to kids. Izuku panics and his body begins to itch, from the top of his head, on his arms and fingertips, to the base of his spine and toes. Izuku’s body trembled and burned, he couldn’t even scratch himself because his fingers hurt to badly. Izuku screams and it sounds different, deeper and rising in intensity.

Time passes. Izuku’s body stopped itching a couple hours ago. He sat in front of the mirror, watching what he thought was himself.

“Izuku! Are you okay?! I heard that uncle was here and I came home as soon as I could finish up the surgery. He didn’t...do...anything...” Inko whirled through, stopping in the doorway. 

Izuku looks at his mother. “Mom..I thought I was quirkless? Didn’t the doctor say so? Was he wrong? Am I wrong?” 

Inko raised a hand to her mouth, shaking, staring at her son. Her son that was covered in green fur, her son with ears at the top of his head, her son with claws and spots and a tail of all things. Her son, her beautiful baby boy, without a quirk and here- no. That can’t be right, Inkos birth father was quirkless too, it had to be genetic.

So what was this?

Inko’s mind flew a mile a second, running through possibilities. It stopped on the thought of her old neighbor, who was a medical scientist. The shot she had given Inko, of course- 

But did this mean it was her fault or Inko’s for hurting her little boy?

“Mama, I’m scared. What’s going on? This, this doesn’t feel like a quirk, it doesn’t feel like Kacchans explosions or Tsubachans wings. It-It hurt mama. I thought I was gonna die!” Izuku voice warbled dangerously as he spoke, getting faster and faster. Inko rushed to comfort her baby.

“Izuku, you are beautiful. There is nothing wrong with you at all, but this my fault okay? I’m so so sorry this happened, I didn’t know-“ Inko stopped to breathe and collect her thoughts. 

“You’re right, this isn’t a quirk. I don’t know what it is, but I think it would hurt you if we told anyone, but you’re gonna be okay, alright? We just can’t tell anyone, certainly not the quirk registry...” Inko’s thoughts turned into mumbles. 

She turned to her son, and smiled brightly. “Okay, I think I know what we are gonna do. I’m gonna keep you home for a little while, and I’m going to search for some people that we can trust, maybe some people that can teach you control over your abilities. But for now, you can’t tell anyone about this, not even the Bakugous. I’ll call them tonight and say that you caught something and it’s very hard to diagnose, and it might be best to keep you away from other kids for a while since it could be contagious to young developing immune systems.”

Izuku sniffed wetly against her shirt. “Do you think it’ll work?”

“I know it will because I’ve got the best hero in all of Japan and his name is Izuku.” Her son giggled through his tears. And Inko knew everything might turn out alright. 

Everything was not alright. 

Inko took two weeks off her job due to personal reasons and her boss didn’t question it. Izuku was pulled out of school for the time being. It has already been a solid week of searching, for anything about genetic experiments and mutants but all that’s coming up is some bull crap theories about a tv series and some- Wait, this looks promising. Inko clicked on the link, and began to grin as she read the post. It mentioned something about catacombs underground all of japan leading to a forest where no one but mutants could enter.

Weirdly specific, and it was made 5 years ago, so it might have been outdated, but it had been the closest thing Inko had gotten to an answer, a solution for helping (not fixing, Izuku did not need fixing) her son hide better and improve his abilities.

The only problem was that these supposed catacombs were in Japan, but there was no specifics on how to access them or even where to start looking. Inko supposed she might have to go shopping the next day. To the big markets where she could get the spicy katsudon that Izuku loved so much. Hmm... 

Inko knew it would be a long shot, heck, she didn’t even know what to look for! But then she spotted a pink skinned lady wig choppy matching hair off to the side staring at her son. 

(Inko had been terrified because Izuku still didn’t know how to turn back to a full human yet, so she gave herself a disguise to throw off anyone who might try to look for her and her son.) 

The woman caught in her staring looked around, and moved toward Inko and Izuku. Inko stood in front of her son, preparing to launch him with her telekinesis if something were to happen. 

Pink lady moved forward and whispered words so delicate Inko wasn’t sure she heard right.

“My name is Kipo Oak, and I can help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment suggestions, I have ideas for where I want this to go, but I want to hear from you


End file.
